People often wish to refinish cabinetry, furniture, and other decorative surfaces. For example, the finishes may become worn, or they may simply be outdated. Sometimes, where the surface is wood, the surface may be stripped and/or sanded down and a new finish may be applied. Such a process may be labor intensive and messy. In some cases, the surface may be merely a veneer or laminate, and the only refinishing possible may be to paint or to place a new laminate layer. Faux finish paint systems are expensive, and they require multiple steps and professional application to create a simulated wood finish. Due to these limitations, people often choose to replace their cabinetry, furniture, etc., rather than go through the expense and hassle of refinishing.